You Are My Hero
by Jessluvsbradie
Summary: Another Summer at Camp Half blood, Percy Jackson is now 17 years old and everything is back to how it's started, Luke is back, and Percy and him are back as best friends, but that's another story, there is a new girl... that both Percy and Luke like.
1. Another Summer Another Camper 01

Percy's P.O.V

I was at camp half-blood again, it was fun to be here, everything was back to normal, Luke had changed back to himself, and Grover was here and so was Annabeth and Thalia.

We all were sitting in the strawberry fields talking about our times at school.

We heard the horn go for us to assemble in the assemble area, so we all got up and walked,

Annabeth smiled "Apparently there is a new girl here"said Annabeth.

"Who's the god?"I asked.

'Aphrodite' answered Annabeth "Goddess of Beauty",

I could tell Annabeth wasn't going to get along with this girl, for some unknown reason she didn't really like the girls in Aphrodite cabin, she thought it was unfair that they all were beautiful, they all sat around braiding their hair in the groups and talked about hair products and make up.

I honestly didn't find any of them attractive, I guess they just weren't my type.

Luke on the other hand loved sneaking out of his Hermes cabin and looking through the window as the girls were getting changed, but that was Luke he was a rebal.

We got to the assembly area and we pushed through to the front, and as I was pushing through the crowd that's when I saw her, a girl with long brown hair, which fitted her face perfectly, the waves framing her face, and these amazing brown-greenish eyes that pierced straight through me, I stopped and stared, and gulped. Wow.

"This is Jessica"said Chiron "She is new to camp half-blood, her mother is Aphrodite".

Luke tapped me in the rib, and knocked me out of my trance "I dibs her"said Luke.

I laughed "You can't dibs girls"I snapped.

Luke laughed "Fine if you want her, you will have to get her before I do" Luke said.

I heard him but I sort of didn't I was too busy staring at Jess, and the way she walked over to the Aphrodite campers.

She must of been lucky to be claimed before she came to camp. See for some campers it takes forever to get claimed, the ones that don't know who their parents are camp out in Hermes cabin it's full, I was there before my dad clamied me, my father is Poseidon God of the seas.

Chiron told everyone to go back to what they were doing, so we did.

I watched as Jess went with the other girls to the cabin, I stopped and just stared, and then she turned around and looked me in the eyes, I felt this spark a connection.

I was in love with a girl I had just seen, it was love at first sight.


	2. Swooning over his Blue eyes 02

Jess's P.O.V

I set up my bunk and sat down, the rest of the girls in my cabin got out and left, I sighed I missed my dad, my sister my brother.  
But I had to get away from them, I was found my Grover the satyr, he was so nice he was undercover at my school apparently I was a half-blood.

There was monsters attacking me all the time though, that was the scary part, once I went on a date and the boy turned into a three headed dragon.  
I pulled out a hoodie and slipped it on, and changed my torn jeans to a mini skirt, and changed my sneakers to a pair of flip flops, and I left my cabin with my iPod in my ears, time to go for a walk around.

Percy's P.O.V

I was sitting down on the beach shore, with my sand in the ocean water and sinking my toes in the sand, I breathed in the sea air, and then I felt like my dad was talking to me, he always was when I was near the water.  
I thought about Tyson and my Mum, and all the quests I have had over the years, the time Grover, Annabeth and I went to Vegas and were stuck there for days, oh that was fun not.

I looked down the beach and saw someone walking towards me, I studied them and then I noticed that it was that Jessica girl,  
my heart started pounding and I couldn't breathe probably, Wow.  
I fell to the ground and started just staring at the sky, maybe she will think I am here sunbathing and join in,  
I watched closer as she walked closer towards me, the sand was brushing up her tanned legs and she was wearing a mini skirt, and a baggy hoodie, and she looked like a super model in those clothes.

She looked at me and smiled, making me swoon, "Hi"I said and stood up "I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon", I held out my hand and she shook it "Hello I'm Jessica, daughter of Aphrodite" she said and smiled and sat down on the sand.  
I sat down next to her "The first day here is always tough"I said and moved in close to her.  
She nodded "I guess, I will make friends soon"she said.  
"I will be your friend"I said.  
She looked at me and smiled "Thanks that will be nice"she said.  
I nodded, and we started talking she was from New Jersey, and had a normal life, she had a boyfriend called Max who she had to break up with "That would of been hard"I said.  
She nodded "It wasn't really, it's just this whole distance thing won't be easy"she said.  
I nodded and just stared at her, I was so shocked what was going on, "Yo Percy"said a voice from behind.  
Who on earth is ruining this, I turned around to see Luke, of course he couldn't let me have alone time with the girl.  
"Oh Jess I didn't see you there, I'm Luke son of Hermes"said Luke and walked over to her and hugged her,  
she smiled and blushed "Nice to meet you Luke"she giggled.  
That's it Luke has her now, time to give up.

"Percy I was going to go walk around and battle some campers want to come?"asked Luke.  
I shook my head "Sorry man, Jess and I are talking"I said and glared at him to go away.  
Jess tapped me on the shoulder "I would like to come to and watch"she said.  
I nodded "That would be great"I said with a croaky voice.  
She nodded "Okay lead the way"she said.

I nodded and started to walk up the beach, her and Luke slowly walked behind, time to impress this girl Percy and I will do it.

Jess's P.O.V

I was walking with Luke with Percy in front of us, Luke was so hot and so was Percy, Percy's eyes were so blue they made me melt, I had a thing for guys with blue eyes, Andy from Short Stack, Martin from Boys Like Girls, even Zac Efron's eyes made me swoon, Luke how ever was a god, he had abs and a amazing face, so did Percy, seriously wow I am head over heels.

We walked into the Forrest and Percy and Luke pulled out there swords "Jess you can watch me knock Percy out over there"said Luke and pointed to a log, I nodded and went and sat down, and watched the battle.

I heard every swing as the swords banged into each other with a clang clang clang, and the boys grunted as they put in so much effort for each swing, and then Percy knocked Luke's sword out of his hand and elbowed him making him fall to the ground,  
I got up and cheered and ran over to Percy "My Hero"I said and kissed his cheek,  
I pulled away and looked at him, he was completely shocked, so was I what was I doing.

Luke looked sad because he didn't get a kiss so I leaned down and kissed his cheek "Maybe next time Luke"I said and moved his blonde hair out of his eyes, and looked at his cuts "You put up a good battle"I said.  
It became awkward and then Luke spoke "I am going to get ready for dinner"he said.  
Percy and I nodded and watched as Luke ran off out of the woods, leaving Percy and I alone.


	3. Love Drunk 03

Authors Note: Before you read on please note that I forgot that Percy has green eyes in the books, sorry everyone it's just that I have seen the movie too many times, so I am changing it to Blue since the character is played by Logan Lerman in the story, and for Jess let's imagine her as Ashlee Greene, cause I think she is the most pretty girl in movies at the moment.

Percy's P.O.V

Sitting at dinner, I sat down and ate my food at my table, I kept looking over at Jess and her table, which my luck was next to Luke's.

And of course he was chatting her up, I was so tempted to rip out riptide and duel him for her love,

but no I'm not going to, since that is wrong and I will probably lose.

Annabeth looked at me "Yo Seaweed brain"she whispered.

I gave her half of my attention the rest was on Jess and Luke, I needed to pay attention just incase he does something.

"Yeah Annabeth?"I asked.

"Want to hang out after dinner go practise or something?"asked Annabeth.

"Sure why not"I said and moved away and went back to eating and watching Luke flirt with Jess.

Annabeth and I got a bow each and grabbed some arrows, and walked down to the targets, the whole way down we talked about random things and then I asked Annabeth something I shouldn't of have "What do you think of Jess?"I asked.

She glared at me, I knew she wasn't fond of her, I wouldn't be to if I was her, I keep hanging out with Jess and not with Annabeth,

I guess she is jealous, and Annabeth does have a crush on me.

Annabeth tied her blonde hair back as she drew a arrow and shot it straight into the bulleyes of the target, of course she got it perfectly.

I pulled out a arrow and got it ready, and then Grover walked over with Jess my eyes went huge as I got lost in her face,

I pulled the arrow back and didn't pay attention and shot the arrow, Jess started laughing and I heard Grover scream,

I snapped out of my daydreaming and looked to see Grover jumping around screaming while pulling a arrow out of his hoove.

"SORRY GROVER"I yelled and ran towards him to help, "Ready one two three"I said and pulled out the arrow, making Grover sigh with relief.

"Nice one Percy"said Grover,

I patted his shoulder "Sorry man, so why are you down here?"I asked.

Grover pointed to Jess "She was looking for you"he said and pointed to Jess.

A smirk came on my face, "Oh really?"I asked and winked at Jess.

Grover "Really she is"said Grover and hopped towards Annabeth in pain.

3

Jess's P.O.V

Grover walked over to Annabeth, well hopped since his left hoove was bleeding, "I'm going to take him to first aid"said Annabeth.

Percy and I both nodded, and waited for them to go, "So what are we going to do?"I asked.

"Want to go walk on the beach?"asked Percy.

I nodded "Sounds good"I said.

We walked along the beach and talked about everything from video games to magazines, it was amazing.

Percy was pretty cute I had to admit, I had never met a guy that was like him, but this perfect night got stopped by the sound of someone's voice yelling at us to stop.

I turned around to see Luke running towards us, which made me smile since I liked Luke aswell.

"Hey Luke"I said and ran up and hugged him, he hugged me back wrapping his arms around me tight,

I let him go as he let me go and we walked back over to Percy.

"Hey Percy"said Luke and gave Percy a man-hug.

"So what's going on?"asked Percy.

"Oh Not alot Chiron said it's time for sleep since we are going out for a hike tomorrow"said Luke.

Percy and I both sighed, and I wasn't tired so I didn't really want to go to bed.

"Thanks Luke, we will walk back soon"said Percy.

Luke nodded and hugged me goodbye and ran back up the beach, I sighed he looked so hot when he ran.

Percy looked at me "So want to walk back now?"asked Percy.

I looked it was a long walk back to camp, "It's too far"I said.

Percy smiled "I can fix that"he said and got down on his knees, and signaled me to climb on his back.

I agreed and climbed on and stood up, "So are you ready to ride Percy Jackson's back express?"asked Percy.

I laughed "I sure am, to my cabin please Percy"I said.

Percy laughed and started to run towards the camp.


	4. Distractions 04

Percy's P.O.V

The next day.

It was time for capture the flag, I played this for the first time on my first summer here, I was so scared.

Luke helped me though, and Annabeth nearly killed me.

Jess was standing next to me, except she was on Annabeth's team, see Chiron decided that it would be a good idea to have boys vs girls, and the losing team would have to be slaves for the other teams.

Everyone agreed that this was a good idea, and started making plans, the boys plan was simple go find the flag,

see we didn't really care what we did cause we knew we were going to win, the had me on flag duty, since I was one of the best fighters and will knock anyone out who even tried to come close to the flag.

I kept turning around and looking at Jess, she was leaning over someones shoulder and listening to what Annabeth was saying, Clarisse kept knocking Jess around saying "MOVE BARBIE".

I sighed Clarisse was never the social type, "Percy you ready?"asked Luke tapping on my shoulder.

"PERCYYYY"called Luke again.

I snapped my head around "Um sounds good"I said acting like I was paying attention the whole time.

Luke rolled his eyes, "You do realise you have no chance"said Luke and placed his hand on my shoulder, "  
"What do you mean?"I asked.

'She is mine"said Luke.

I rolled my eyes "She isn't anyones, you can't claim a girl"I said.

Luke laughed "Percy you see, she likes me way more then she likes you" teased Luke.

I scrunched up my fist, and reached in my pocket ready to get riptide out, and then I stopped I had to think about what I was doing,  
I would get in so much trouble for randomly attacking Luke over a girl.

"WARRIORS GO TO YOUR POSITIONS"called Chiron.

Everyone roared and cheered, and started to run to their postions.

Jess's P.O.V

The game had started and I was stuck with Clarisse, don't get me wrong she was a nice girl but she was so how do I put this, confident of winning, she was telling me about Percy and how I should be careful cause he is a idoit,

"What about Luke?"I asked.

Clarisse "Luke is okay I guess"she replied.

I nodded and we sat down and waited for the perfect time to attack, the boys to get the flag.

Clarisse looked at me "I'm going to go attack the others you go in for who ever is on guard"said Clarisse.

I nodded and stuck my helmet on and did up the strap, and got into position.

I walked quietly moving my feet in good spots so I didn't step on any sticks, I wanted to no noise.

I creeped around a bush and saw that the boys had one guy on watch of the flag.

The boy turned around and then I knew who it was, I could tell whos eyes they were anywhere, it was Percy.

I can't attack him, or can I ?. No I can't but I can distract him.

I smirked and thought of the best idea, the girls are going to win this one.

I stepped out of the bush and Percy saw me and came charging at me, I took off my helmet and then he stopped,

I flipped my long brown hair back and went over to the river, "I'm just getting a drink"I said.

Percy nodded and smiled and watched as I walked over to the river.

I cupped my hands together and started to drink the water, I could see Percy's reflection in the water.

My plan was to kiss him, and then someone lead him away from the flag, so then one of the other girls can grab it.

I stood up and slowly walked over to Percy, I grabbed his sword and placed it on the ground, I leant in close to Percy,

my lips were near his, our eyes were connected our nose tips were touching, I could feel his breath on my lips,

and then a Arrow came shooting towards us, making Percy push forward and fall on top of me.

I looked over to see Annabeth standing there, she ran across the river and grabbed the flag.

All the other girls came running out of no where screaming, "WE WON"I screamed and pushed Percy off me and joined the other girls and started screaming.

"Good job distracting Percy"said Annabeth.

I turned to see Percy standing there, I giggled and ran towards him "You lost"I teased.

"Only cause you teased me"said Percy.

I laughed "I wasn't teasing I was going to do it"I said.

Percy chuckled "Yeah right"he laughed.

I smiled and moved my hands on his cheeks and pulled his head down and kissed his soft lips softly.

I could feel so many emotions all at this one moment, I was feeling happy, excited, complete, love.

My stomach was going crazy filled with fireworks, I pulled away from Percy and saw him smiling,

I blushed quickly and ran back over to the other girls, I turned around to see Percy touching his lips with his fingers.

I turned around to see Annabeth glaring at me with her grey eyes, Oh no this is not a good thing.


	5. Playing Hard To Get 05

Percy's P.O.V

Sitting on a log watching Luke, practise swinging the sword, "Percy have you talked to Jess after she kissed you?"asked Luke.

I shook my head "No I haven't"I said sadly,

I seriously haven't it has been two days since she had kissed me and I had said nothing to her, nothing at all.

I still could feel her soft lips on mine, how perfect it was, how amazing it was.

"Dude you have to talk to her, or she will think your not intrested"said Luke,

I nodded "Thanks man"I said.

Luke then stopped and acting like he was thinking, but I know Luke he normally doesn't think "Actually Percy if you want this girl ignore her, play hard to get"he said smiling or smirking I couldn't really tell.

"What good would that do?"I asked kind of curious of how ignoring her will make her like me more.

"Easy girls want what they can't have, pretend you are with Annabeth, or Thalia or even worse Clarisse" explained Luke.

I scrunched up my face at the thought of pretending to be dating Clarisse.

"I will use Annabeth"I said. "Jess and her don't really get along so it will be easier".

Luke nodded "Sounds good Percy"said Luke "Now come on let's battle".

/3

Jess's P.O.V

I was sitting down at the river with Clarisse, we had came really close lately, she was so nice, except she always said she wanted to crush Percy's bones into dust, "Percy still hasn't talked to me"I said sadly.

Calrisse sighed, "That's guys for you"said Clarisse and placed her hand on my shoulder.

I put my hands in my hoodie pockets as we walked "I really wish he would just talk to me"I explained "I really like him"

"What about Luke" asked Clarisse.

I blushed, "He is okay to"I said.

We walked around the camp site and through the bushes, it was getting late and we had to get ready for dinner,

Clarisse and I ran up the hill racing for the top, and then I saw something I didn't want to see, Annabeth and Percy hugging.

I stopped in my tracks and fell to my knees, Clarisse stopped and saw what I saw,

"THAT BITCH"screamed Clarisse.

Percy turned and looked shocked, he saw me and ran towards me "It's not what it looks like"said Percy.

I shook my head, "I'm sure it's not" I snapped "And I thought I liked you, I guess not".

And I ran straight past him knocking him to the ground as I went past, and then I gave Annabeth the biggest death stare.

I ran up to the big house, tears in my eyes, I turned the corner quick and banged into someone, I looked up to see Luke standing there, "Jess why are you crying?" asked Luke.

I cried more and hugged him "Percy"I cried.

"What did he do?"asked Luke, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight.

"I kissed him, and now he is with Annabeth"I cried.

Luke hugged me tighter "Just forget him"said Luke.

I shook my head "I can't"I cried.

"Then make him jealous"said Luke.

Then I thought of an idea, Percy would hate it if I got with someone else, I let go of Luke and poked my head around the corner, Percy was walking by himself, he was going to turn here soon.

I grabbed Luke by the top of his shirt and pulled him into the wall, I grabbed his hand and put it on my back,

waiting for the perfect moment, I placed my lips on Lukes, his lips weren't as soft as Percy's they were rough, and had cuts on them, I didn't feel what I did for Percy, but that didn't matter right now.

I pulled away, to see Percy standing there, glaring at Luke and then at me.

"Oh sorry Percy didn't see you there"I lied, and grabbed Luke's hand linking my fingers with him "Come on Luke"

and I dragged him to the dinning area.

Luke's P.O.V

My plan was working, Jess thought Percy was dating Annabeth and that she couldn't be with him,

sure Percy is going to hate me, but this time I get the girl, she will be mine not Percy's everyone favourite guy,

for once I Luke, son of Hermes will come on top.

**A/N: **Yeah it's a little short I know, but hey at least I am getting there, I really enjoy writing this story,

sadly tomorrow is my last day of school holidays, which means I will be going to back to school soon, and I will be studying heaps,

and I mean heaps, I am in my Junior year at the moment, we are in the second semester and I have tons of projects due,

and I have Boys Like Girls concert on Wednesday, so I will be getting ready for that.

Anyway leave me some reviews and I will update quicker.


	6. Taking the leap of faith 06

Percy's P.O.V

Jess and Luke weren't dating yet, they were just getting really close and snuck off between classes to have make out session, I however was still pretending I was dating Annabeth but I was ready to call it off.

There was going to be a dance at camp half blood, Jess suggested it.

The boys had to ask the girls,and I knew exactly who I was going to ask.

Jess and I were walking through the rock pools dipping our feet in the water,

"I really like the beach"said Jess.

I smiled "Me too"I said.

"Want to go swimming?"asked Jess.

I nodded and then realised we had no clothes "We have nothing to wear"I said.

Jess smirked "That shouldn't stop us"she said "Come on", she pulled on the end of my hand and dragged me up towards the cliffs,

"Jess I don't think this is a good idea"I said while she dragged me up the cliffs.

She turned around and rolled her eyes, "Come on Percy you live once"said Jess.

I shook my head "I still don't think it's a good idea"I said.

Jess smirked and moved closer to me, she ran her finger down my shirt, "I thought that when I get out out of the water and you did to, we could hug each other and you know warm up"she said in the most sexiest voice I have ever heard.

I blushed and looked away, "Okay fine"I said giving in.

She smiled and pulled off her top, leaving her in her bra and shorts,

I know it's not right to check out girls when they are like this but her body was perfect, from her long brown hair

she had this perfect collar bone, she had big breasts which was lovely, and then she had perfect curves all the way down,

she was like a angel.

"Well aren't you going to take your shirt off?"asked Jess.

I nodded and pulled off my shirt, and then slipped out of my shorts, leaving me in my briefs.

Jess smirked and grabbed my hand, "Just incase we die"she said.

I nodded, and then out of no where she moved my head in and kissed my lips lightly.

She pulled back and blushed, making me blush and bit my bottom lip, she was driving me crazy seriously.

I walked to the edge of the cliff, and Jess grabbed my hand, "One two three"I counted and we both jumped off.

Jess's P.O.V

"One two three" counted Percy, and then we both jumped.

I screamed the whole way down, what was I thinking, my heart was pounding as I fell through the air, and with great force I went under the water, I stayed under, I totally forgot I couldn't swim.

I was going to drown I knew it.

I got up for a air a bit and went back down, and kept doing that until Percy grabbed me "I got you"he said.

I sighed with relief and coughed out the water while he dragged me to shore.

Once Percy dragged me to shore he placed me on the sand, he looked into my eyes "Are you okay?"he asked.

I was okay, but I couldn't answer, "Percy I-I I I I"I stuttered, he smiled and leant down and kissed my lips,

the soft touch made me smile, it made my stomach fill up with butterflies again,

"Maybe we should go get our clothes"I said.

Percy nodded, "Sounds like a good idea"said Percy "Oh um Jess will you come to the dance with me?" he asked whiling lifting me up into his arms, I looked deep into his eyes, and smiled "Yes I will"I answered.

He smiled and didn't say anything just kept walking.

We reached our clothes and I stole Percy's top, he laughed and chased me but failed he didn't catch me, I smiled and put it on.

Percy laughed "Now what am I supposed to wear?"asked Percy.

I smiled and walked towards him, and kissed his lips lightly, I looked down at his abs, and moved my finger up and down them, and stopped at the top of his shorts, "I think you should wear nothing on top"I smiled.

Percy nodded "What ever you say"said Percy.

I nodded "So you will pick me up from my Cabin at 6?"I asked.

Percy nodded, "Six it is"said Percy.

I smiled and grabbed his hand and linked my fingers with his, there was something I felt, a spark the spark I felt when we first kissed, was I in love with Percy Jackson?

**A/N **Okay I know it's confusing that now they are having a thing, BUT note they aren't dating... yet...,

anyway next chapter will be the dance, and the after part.

If you have noticed this story is rated M, and you will find out why soon ;).

That's all I am saying :)

Reviews will make me update quicker. Thanks Love Jess x.


	7. Sway Sway Baby 07

Jess's P.O.V

It was the night of the dance, and Luke was away for it he was doing a quest, which sucked cause he would be gone for at least a week, and yes I would miss him, but that doesn't matter right now, I am going to be going to a dance with Percy,

I pulled the dress out that got sent here in the mail by my father, it was beautiful, I put it on and pulled my hair out of the pigtails that I always had it in, and then brushed it,

I heard a knock on the cabin door, I turned to see Annabeth.

She looked pretty I had to admit, I am very jealous of her.

"What are you wearing?"asked Annabeth.

"A dress"I said.

"It's a little short"snapped Annabeth,

I looked down my dress was half way down my thighs, but I liked my dresses short, it wasn't completely short though,

I looked at Annabeth, she was wearing a dress like her mother wears, she made it look like model clothing.

"Oh well I like my dresses short, it shows off my figure"I said.

Annabeth snorted and stormed away.

I sighed and sat down on my bed, and looked at my finger nails, one day Annabeth is all like "hello let's be friends"

but now she is all like "Your a slut go back to where you came from"

I sighed and leaned back until my head was against the wall, and looked up at the roof.

"Reach for the stars kid, heavens not too far kid"I qutoed from the song sway sway baby by Short Stack, I had no idea what that meant, or why it was coming into my head this very moment, but that song is now stuck in my head.

Maybe it's trying to tell me something.

Percy's P.O.V

It was the night of the dance, I was getting dressed in my suit and putting on some collone,

I combed my black hair over and then realized how much of a loser I looked, so I messed it back up.

I grabbed the rose for Jess, and left my cabin and walked to the tree where I was meeting her.

My feet cracked on sticks and stones as I made my way up the hill to the tree I told Jess to meet me at, and of course she was there looking like a angel, I walked up to her and handed her the rose, she smiled and grabbed my collar,

and then turned and pushed me into the tree, and then attached her lips to mine.

I smiled and kissed her back, I felt her tounge on my bottom lip, I slowly opened my jaw down, and let her tounge,

I slipped my tounge in her mouth and I felt her smile and she clawed her nails into my neck as our tounges battled out.

We were making out swapping positions against the tree, then we heard someone cough,

Jess and I stopped to see Annabeth standing there, she looked really annoyed "Sorry"I said.

"You should be, you said you were taking me"snapped Annabeth.

Jess looked at me, and glared, yes I had asked both of them, see I am in love with Jess, and Annabeth is my best friend, I couldn't let Annabeth go to the dance by herself, I'm being a gentleman.

"I can explain"I said.

Annabeth snorted 'Explain that you are going with the camp slut"snapped Annabeth.

Jess glared at Annabeth and grinded her teeth "I'm not a slut"she snapped.

Annabeth laughed "Don't lie, we all know that you have had sex with both Percy and Luke"snapped Annabeth.

She has had sex with Luke... I know she hasn't had sex with me, but seriously, why is Luke always the lucky one.

I looked at Jess she sighed and shook her head "No Annabeth I haven't had sex with Percy and Luke, I have had sex with none of them"said Jess with actual pride.

Annabeth looked shocked at me, and then glared at Jess, "Fine whatever, Percy see you at the dance"snapped Annabeth and stormed down the hill.

Jess and I stood there, "Do you want to go?"I asked.

Jess nodded and grabbed my hand "Come on, lets go dance together"she said and dragged me down the hill.

Jess's P.O.V

Okay so I really hate Annabeth, hate is a strong word I know, but that was the word the way I felt about Annabeth,

right now I was standing in the middle of the dance floor, not exactly standing more like swaying, with my arms around Percy's neck, looking into his eyes, he had his hands on my hips.

I turned my head to see Annabeth standing on the side, I smirked and grabbed Percy's neck and pulled him down and placed my lips on his, gliding my tounge on his bottom lip, he let it in and we made out in the middle of the dance floor.

We broke apart and then I looked into Percy's eyes, "Percy?"I asked.

Percy nodded, "Yeah?"He asked.

I smiled and grabbed his hand and placed it on my hip, "Please make this the night of my life"I said.

Percy nodded "Don't worry I will"he said and pulled me close.

"Percy?"I asked again.

Percy nodded "Yeah Jess?"he asked.

"Will you, uhh you know?"I asked not sure how to say that I wanted to have sex with him, okay I know we aren't dating, but the thing is, I want to know if I'm in love with him, if I have sex with him maybe I will know, since it is making love.

"What?"he asked.

I sighed "Will you have sex with me?"I asked and quickly turned my head,

he was going to say no, "Where and when?"he asked with a big smile on his face.

"Now"I said.

Percy nodded "Okay to my cabin we go"said Percy and grabbed my hand and led me out of the hall, I looked at Annabeth and poked my tounge out, this wasn't to get her jealous but man when she finds out all of the underworld is going to break lose.

**A/N **Okay yes I am rushing them having sex, I know and they aren't dating but that's part of my plan, and yes I have madea Annabeth have a crush on Percy cause she does, and yeah.

Boys like girls has put a lot of tiredness into me, it's now Saturday in Australia and it was on Wednesday, that and school has made me lose alot of sleep, and I haven't had the time, but it's the weekend, and I'm going to try and update again tonight,

oh and next chapter will have sexual content I don't know how strong.

How strong do you guys want it?

Also if you have any Percy Jackson stories you want me to read, post a link in a review


	8. The Best Night Ever 08 Sex Scene

Jess's P.O.V

Percy and I walked to his cabin, hand in hand, my heart was pounding and was skipping beats, I didn't know how to feel right now.

Percy opened the cabin door and let me in, I went and stood in the dark corner, and watched as he closed the door.

Slipping off my high heels, I ran and jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist.

Percy smiled "Why hello" he said and winked.

I giggled and attached my lips to his and pushed him down so he was laying on the bed, I pulled away and looked in his eyes,

I rubbed the side of his cheek and brushed his black hair out of his eyes, and kissed his lips again, softly and pulled away.

I sat up so I was sitting on his legs, and moved my hand up and down his button up shirt, and I moved my hand underneath and felt his abs, and then undid them one by one, each button I undid I kissed his lips softly, until he was shirtless.

I went to remove his jeans, until he grabbed my arms and flipped me over so he was on top, he looked into my eyes and smirked.

"I like being on top" he said through a devilish grin, and then looked down at my dress,

he smirked and grabbed the straps, and moved his mouth near my ears, he breathed heavily as he slid down my straps and then taking my dress slowly down, so my stomach and above were bare.

He moved his head up and studied my body, moving his hands to my hips and moving them soflty on my side,  
I heard him take a deep breath out, and he moved his lips to meet mine and we shared a passionate kiss,

as our tounges battled each other, and Percy deepened the kiss, he moved his hands around my back and found the clip of my bra.

He stopped kissing me and just breathed heavily, I could feel his warm breath on my lips as he tried to undo my bra.

Once he was done he pulled it off and disposed of it on the floor, he kissed my lips and moved his hands on my stomach and drew little circles, then moved them up slowly until he reached my breasts, he cupped them in his hands and while moving his tounge around in my mouth battleing with mine, he moved his hands around.

He pulled away from my lips and sucked on my neck, then my collar bone.

I felt him move his head around and then I felt his breath on my left breast, I moaned at the feel of his hot breath hitting them, as he moved his lips onto them.

I moaned as he licked around and I moved my fingers through his black hair "Mmmm Percy"I moaned.

I felt Percy grin and he pulled his head up and met my lips once again, moving his softly onto my bottom lip.

A moan escaped my lips, as I grabbed the top of Percy's jeans and felt around for a zipper.

I found it and undid it and his button and slid them off while making out with Percy.

I rolled so I was on top of him.

"I always be on top"I whispered in his ear and bit down on his earlop.

I pulled down Percy's boxers and saw he was hard already, I smirked "If you do well enough you will get a award"I said and winked.

I just really wanted to get this whole sex thing over with, the dance would be finishing soon, and then Annabeth will probably come looking for Percy.

"You ready?"I asked.  
Percy nodded and grabbed a condom off his nightstand, wow there actually was one there, it's like he planned it.

I looked around and then sighed "I'm gonna go on the bottom"I said "Apparently it's easier going on the bottom the first time"

Percy nodded and flipped us over, he moved his hands down my stomach and reached for the rest of my dress, he pulled it down with my underwear, he smirked and moved his fingers around the sides of my clit, I moaned at his touch,

he smiled and stuck one finger in, I moaned as he pumped his fingers in and out, "Percy please just hurry up"I moaned.

I waited until Percy slipped the condom on, and then he leaned over me with his arms right above my body, he leant down and kissed my lips lightly, he looked back down in my eyes "Are you sure this is what you want?"asked Percy.

I nodded quickly and bit down on my bottom lip, as I waited for the pain to come,

and oh my gods it did, I screamed as I felt like I was getting teared apart, I gripped Percy's shoulders digging my nails in while screaming, Percy stopped and craddled my face in his hands "It's okay I'm nearly in okay babe, it's going to be okay"he said.  
I nodded and placed a kiss on his lips, and nodded him to keep going.

The pain went away and I felt alot better, and then Percy started thrusting in and out, he moaned as he picked up the pace,

I moaned with him "Oh Jess"moaned Percy as he thrusted into me harder,

I swear people were walking around the cabin and could of heard us.

I grabbed Percy's shoulders and rolled over, and sat up, I moved my knees, and started moving back and forth making Percy thrust into me, I looked down at him he kept throwing his hair back, and moaning.

After swapping positions multiple times, Percy fell on top of me, covered in sweat, he started shaking as his orgasim ripped through him, he moved his head close and kissed my lips lightly,

I could feel my mussels tightening but I wasn't going to go through it, I wasn't ready if Percy and I could of lasted a little longer.

Percy looked into my eyes and smirked, he wiped away the sweat on his face, and pulled out of me, and grabbed his boxers.

I watched as he put them back on and he he came back over to the bed, he layed down and then grabbed my legs and pulled me towards him "You need to do something for me babe"moaned Percy,

I had no idea what he was doing, but I felt his breath on my clit, and then a moan escaped my lips,

I sat up and watched Percy, as he moved his tounge around my clit and then entered it,

I screamed his name as loud as I could and moved my hips in closer, I could feel him licking everywhere, there was no spot untouched.

I moaned louder and louder, until I felt my stomach cramping "PERCYY"I moaned "I'm gonna -"

but it was to late, I screamed as I felt my orgasim rip through me and I cummed in Percy's mouth, I gasped for air, and Percy pushed me down on the bed.  
"No need to repay me babe"he smirked.

I smiled and kissed his lips, "I think I may love you"I said.

Percy looked into my eyes "I think I might love you to"he said smiling.

I climbed off the bed and grabbed one of Percy's t-shirts that was too big for me, and climbed into Percy's bed.

He layed down beside me, and pulled the covers over, us.

"Here get some sleep"he whispered and kissed my cheek,

I smiled "Goodnight Percy"I said.

"Goodnight Jess"he whispered and kissed behind my ear, while wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close.

This was the best night ever.

**A/N:** Time for me to write something pointless that no one will read. I am sorry that it isn't very detailed, and stuff and that I didn't add the whole thing in, I am actually really tired at the moment, and I won't be on the computer tomorrow, cause I am going out and same with on sunday, so I am really sorry for those that like my story and can't wait for the next update.

It took me a while since I was writing this and two essays all at once, with a cut finger.

I cut my thumb open in science today, we were discecting oranges to show the parts of the brain, my crush walked past the window and then BAM blood everywhere, and then me being the idiot I am stuck it inside the orange which killed and I started screaming, and my crush saw me... but hey he asked if I was okay.

So leave me a review and I will start writing better, like I will put away my essays and homework and dedicated my work to this story :).

Love Jess x


	9. Don't tell Luke 09

Percy's P.O.V 

I woke up to a loud knock on the door, I squinched my eyes, and opened them, I looked over to see Jess resting her head on my chest,

I tried to ignore the knock but it got louder, I sighed and kissed Jess's forehead, and sat up and rested her head on the pillow,

I looked down at her and sighed, she was so perfect.

I moved some of her hair out of her face, and kissed her forehead again, I moved my index finger down the side of her face and smiled, then the loud knocking got louder and disturbed my thoughts,

I rolled my eyes "I'm coming"I yelled, and got off my bed.

I slipped on some socks and walked over to the door, and opened it.

I saw Annabeth standing there "MORNING SEAWEED BRAIN"yelled Annabeth.

I jumped at the loudness of her voice "Why are you yelling?"I asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes "Cause I have been knocking for the last hour"snapped Annabeth.

"Why would you do that?"I asked.

Before she answered I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist I turned to see Jess standing there yawning, Annabeth's voice must of woke her up "Cause she is obsessed with you"stated Jess.

Annabeth looked at Jess and glared, I swear Annabeth was going to pull out her knife and stab her.

"Percy I need to talk to you"said Annabeth, I was about to when I felt Jess pull me back.

"Percy don't leave me alone"begged Jess and gave me a really cute face, she kissed my cheek and leant up "If you stay I can give you a surprise"she said and winked.

I looked at Annabeth, then back at Jess who winked at me again. I sighed "Sorry Annabeth"I said, and slammed the cabin door shut and locked it.

Jess smiled and placed my hands on her hips, and then I pushed her back on the bed. "Round two?"I asked.

Jess nodded and grabbed my head down and I kissed her lips, making it passionate then deepening the kiss.

Annabeth's P.O.V

Percy slammed the door in my face, this made me really angry, I needed to tell him something, Luke was coming back today, and he was going to ask Jess to be his girlfriend, he told me last night.

He said nothing better stand in his way to get to her, he couldn't get her out of his mind.

I didn't really understand what was so special about this girl, she wasn't even that pretty, but every single guy here was falling for her.

I sighed and walked up to the big house and sat down on the steps, I heard the wood go crack to signal that someone was sitting there, I turned and saw Thalia.

"Hey Thalia"I said smiling.

"Did you tell Percy?"asked Thalia.

I shook my head "He was sleeping"I lied.

Thalia nodded "Well, you have to tell him that Luke is coming back sooner or later"said she said.  
I nodded "Yeah I know"I said.

Thalia looked at me "Annabeth is there something wrong?"asked Thalia.

I sighed "I like Percy and he is with that whore"I said.

Thalia sighed placed her hand on my shoulder "Everything okay wise girl?she asked.

I lied and nodded "I just need to clear my head"I said and got up and walked off.

Jess's P.O.V

Percy fell on top of me and gasped for air, "Okay I think we can stop now"gasped Percy.

I nodded and caught my breath, "Percy"I panted "I better go back to my cabin".

Percy nodded climbed off me, I sat up and looked him in the eyes, I leaned forward and kissed him 'I will talk to you later"I said.

He smiled "I will be counting the seconds"he said.

I smiled and sighed, I really didn't want to leave him, this was just amazing, he was everything I wanted.

But there was a problem Luke... I thought having sex with Percy would make me stop thinking about him, but it didn't work even after I gave Percy a blowjob and had sex with him twice, it still didn't help.

I sighed and grabbed my bra off Percy's floor, Percy smirked 'Remember when I took that off you"said Percy and he placed his hands on my shoulders and ran them down my chest, grabbing my breasts in his hands and moving them around, I moaned at his touch, I felt Percy's breath on my neck "You know you don't have to go back to your cabin yet"whispered Percy in my ear.

My knees started melting at the sound of his voice, then I shook my head and turned around 'Later Percy"I said and pushed him back on the bed.

He sighed nodded 'But I don't want to wait"he said.

I sighed "Do you want to come with me?"I asked.

Percy nodded, and got dressed.

Then I realised I had no clothes, I had my dress I was wearing last night, but then people would click to where I was last night,

"Percy I need to borrow one of your shirts"I said.

Percy nodded and handed me the smallest he could "Thanks babe"I said and kissed his lips.

Even though it was the shortest it still went down to my knees for some unknown reason,

oh well, I grabbed Percy's hand and linked his fingers with mine,and I felt that spark that I always get when I touch him, and butterflies came into my stomach.

I turned away quickly and blushed "Come on Percy I need to get into my OWN clothes"I laughed.

And we left the cabin.

Percy's P.O.V

I sat outside Jess's cabin she was getting changed, and obviously I couldn't go in there cause of her sisters, like I was going to look or anything.

I heard footsteps from behind me I turned to see Annabeth, she went to say something but I stopped her by jumping to my feet "Annabeth I am so sorry"I said.

Annabeth sighed "It's okay, I need to tell you something"she quickly said.

"It's about Luke he is ba-"she said and stopped in mid sentence, I turned around quickly ignoring her, as soon as I heard a cabin door open, I looked over to see Jess standing there, with her long brown hair down, and my t-shirt tied up at the back, with her short shorts, my mouth dropped.

Annabeth screamed at me, and grabbed my arm 'LISTEN PERCY LUKE IS BACK"yelled Annabeth,

I looked at her "Are you serious, that's great"I said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes "He is still in love with whore-face over there"said Annabeth and pointed to Jess.

I rolled my eyes "Well Luke is too late"I stated.

Annabeth rolled her eyes "Percy, Luke said he would do anything to win Jess's love, even if he had to kill someone" she explained.

My eyes widened, and I looked back at Jess, she was standing there waiting for me,

Was this what was going to kill me? I know Jess wasn't going to but Luke sure would if he found out, what we did.

I looked at Annabeth "Don't tell Luke please"I begged.

Annabeth looked at me weird "Tell Luke what?"asked Annabeth.

'That I had sex with Jess twice"I said quickly.

Annabeth looked at me grossed out "I didn't need to know that Percy"said Annabeth.

"Seriously don't tell Luke"I begged.

"Don't tell Luke what?"asked a deep voice from behind me, I turned around and saw …..

**A/N **Sorry for the sloppyness, and how this story is going crap but I'm sorry.

I am getting better at writing updates, since this is my first EVER fanfiction for anything so bare with me, my writing skills are still improving, way improving.

So my phone is broken which means I am going to have way more time on my hands since I won't be on twitter constantly, instead I'm going to pull out my laptop and write updates, and that's what I am doing right now, I am writing another update, and it's going to be good... I hope.

So if you amazing people leave some reviews I will post the next update asap.

3 Jess

twitter - Jessluvsbradie tumblr- . facebook - .com/nevershoutjesss :)


	10. Luke's return

Percy's P.O.V

I turned around and saw Luke, he was standing with Connor, and another boy from Hermes cabin,

"So what didn't you want me to find out?"asked Luke.

I didn't know what to say, Luke looked pretty tired, and grumpy I don't want to piss him off, "That I'm cooler then you"I lied.

Luke laughed "HAHAHA you are so silly Percy, thank god you didn't make a move on **my **girl"he said.

His girl, he basicly said Jess was **his** girl, like she was a prize to be won or something, "Oh nah I know she is yours"I lied.

Annabeth snarled, and nudged me "He is going to find out"whispered Annabeth.

Luke turned around and saw Jess standing there, he walked over to her and hugged her, he went to kiss her on the lips but she moved her head so his lips landed on her cheek.

He pulled her into a hug, and probably told her he missed her and he couldn't get her out of his mind.

I sighed "Annabeth want to go for a walk?"I asked.

Annabeth nodded "Sure thing"she said.

Jess's P.O.V

I watched Percy and Annabeth walk off as Luke hugged me tight and told me how much he missed me, this was really annoying, "Luke we aren't even _together"_ I said quickly.

Luke nodded "Let me change that"he said "Would you be my girlfriend?"

I shook my head "Luke I'm sorry"I said and looked at the ground "I'm not ready for a boyfriend".

Luke sighed and nodded, he grabbed my hand and brought it up to his mouth and kissed my finger tips lightly, "Well can you do me one honour?"asked Luke.

I sighed "And what is that?"I asked hoping it wasn't something bad.

"Come for a walk and listen to my adventures"said Luke.

I nodded quickly "Sounds like fun"I said.

Luke grabbed my hand and linked his fingers with mine, and he started telling me about his adventures.

Luke went back to the camp, I was standing around near the rocks, skipping them into the water,

I sighed as I picked up another one, and skipped it, well sort of it ended up failing.

I sighed and sat down in the water and dipped my feet into the crashing waves.

I put my head into my knees and just thought, thought about what was going on.

I was at a camp with two guys I liked, I was a half god half human, my mother is the goddess of beauty, apparently I am one of the most beautiful girl some guys have seen.

But was this really worth it?

Percy and Luke are going to suffer just because I can't choose one, I like Percy more, I don't have the heart to tell Luke that, since I haven't gave him much of a chance.

Maybe I should, and then see how I feel about him, maybe it will change and I will start liking Luke more, or maybe I will realise that Percy is the one for me... which would be a problem cause I will be making two people annoyed, one being Luke and the other Annabeth.

Annabeth is the only person at this whole camp that **doesn't **like me.

It's annoying, I am actually going to sort her out when I finish with this whole Percy, Luke problem.

I heard the rocks behind me crack, I turned around and saw Clarisse.

"Hey Clarisse"I said.

"Hey Jess what's wrong?"asked Clarisse.

I sighed "You don't want to know"I said.

Clarisse smiled "Try me"she teased and pushed me a little.

I sighed and took a deep breath "Okay well, I went to the dance with Percy and I really fell for him, we had sex twice and I can't get him out of my head, but the problem is Annabeth has this massive obsession over him, and then there is Luke he said I am amazing the most amazing girl he has ever met, he said he would rather die then not have me by his side"I explained.

I looked at Clarisse she didn't say anything, she was probably in shock.

"Clarisse say something"I half yelled,

she didn't she sat there with her mouth wide open, I nudged her hard making her snap out of her trance, and she acted like she was throwing up.

"What?"I asked kind of confused.

She looked at me "You had sex with Percy Jackson twice?"she asked disgusted.

I nodded "I'm sorry"I said, well I wasn't sorry actually I was happy that we did that.

She nodded "Apology accepted"she said and placed her hand on my shoulder "Just that's all you did".

I smirked "Well I gave him a blow job"I said.

Clarisse looked at disgusted "THAT IS TOO MUCH INFOMATION"yelled Clarisse

I laughed and splashed water at her "I'm sorry, would you like more details?"I asked.

Clarisse shook her head and stood up "No way, I don't want to know anymore about _Jess and Percy make a porno"_teased Clarisse.

I laughed at fact that Clarisse was acting so grossed out.

And then it hit me, if Annabeth has a boyfriend she would stop liking Percy right?.

Then I thought of a idea, without saying anything I grabbed Clarisse and started dragging her back to the cabins "What are you doing Percy Jackson banger?"asked Clarisse giving me a nickname that was probably meant to insult me.

I laughed "I will tell you soon, I need your help though"I said.

3

**A/N **Second night in a row I have updated, you have to be happy with that.

It's cause I am in this sleeping pattern off 10.30 sleep and 7 am wake up :).

You can tell this whole chapter was just what went from my head, and then when I was writing the last part I thought of a perfect way to make Jess and Annabeth friends and get Annabeth over Percy ^_^.

But how do you guys want the love thing to go?

do you want Jess and Percy, or Jess and Luke or Annabeth and Percy?

Or do you want them to all have someone different?

Well you know the way it goes Reviews = updates. :)

- Jess x


	11. Chiron suggests 11

**Warning: This Chapter contains some Sexual Content.**

Percy's P.O.V

I sat around with Grover, I hadn't talked to him for a while, it was good to have the whole guy and guy talk.

"Chiron was talking about a new quest coming up..."said Grover "Maybe you should offer to go".

I nodded, going on a quest will probably help me get my head around things.

I sighed and stood up "Come on let's go talk to Chiron"I said.

Grover nodded and stood up and we walked to the big house.

Chiron was standing around watching the archers practise.

"Chiron"I said appearing through the archers,

he looked over and nodded "Yeah Percy?"he asked.

"I would like to do the quest"I said.

Chiron nodded and smiled 'I thought you would" he said happily 'Who would you like to take on the quest with you, you will need three other people"

I sighed, I didn't know who to take, Jess would be one of them, and then Annabeth.

"I will go with him"said a voice from behind me, I turned around and saw Luke standing there,

he was one person that I didn't want to go.

"Yes Luke, I want you to go with Percy"said Chiron.

What about me, don't I get a say in who I go with on quest with, I guess not "Yeah, I will have loads of fun with Luke"I said sarcasticly.

'Can Jess, come along to?"asked Luke,

and I was about to ask that, Chiron looked at me "Would you be okay with that Percy?"he asked.

I nodded "Yeah I was about to ask if I can bring her, and Annabeth"I said.

Chiron nodded "Okay then it's settled, you will leave tomorrow morning"he said and told us to run along.

Jess's P.O.V

Walking through the cabins, Clarisse and I were linking arms, in the other arm I had a make up kit, we were going to give Annabeth a make over, well I was Clarisse wasn't a fan on make up.

I was about to knock on Annabeth's cabin door, when I felt someone grab my arm, I turned around to see Percy.

"Wait a second"I said quickly.

I ran over to Clarisse 'The mission is off"I said, "She wouldn't have done it anyway.

Clarisse nodded "Do you want me to take your make up back?"she asked.

I didn't want to make Clarisse my slave, but then I looked over at Percy, he was running his hand through his hair, obviously he was getting tired of waiting.

"Thanks"I said and handed her the make up kit.

She took it and then thought of something "I will distract Luke for 3 hours"she said smiling.

I thanked her quickly, and then ran over to Percy.

"We have three hours"I said Percy.

A smirk formed on Percy's face and he bent down. "What are you doing?"I asked.

Percy smiled and scooped me up in his arms "I'm being a gentleman"he said and started to carry me behind the cabins.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, "A perfect one at that"I said smiling.

Percy had carried me all the way up a hill, we were looking out into the sunset, it was that late that it was sunsetting, we would be called for dinner later on, which was a good thing.

And Luke wouldn't come up here to find us.

Percy and I were sitting science, then I moved closer to him, and leant over knocking him into the grass,

I kissed his lips roughly, and moved my fingers through his hair as I moved my tounge in his mouth and battled with him,

he moved his hands on my hips and flipped us over so he was on top.

He kissed me faster and deepened it, he moved his hand up underneath my I mean his shirt that I was wearing and moved his hands on my stomach and moved it up further until he reached where he wanted to go, he moved his hand under my brawire, and started feeling around.

I pushed him off me and rolled on top of him, I grabbed his other arm and led it down into my shorts,

he smirked and moved his finger around until it was at my clit,

I started thrusting into hard, since Percy was just leaving it there, I moaned and then Percy started pumping it in and out, I still buckled my hips against his, I moved my head onto his shoulder and started breathing near his ear, my moans started escaping turning Percy on, I heard him start breathing heavier,.

I moved my hand down to his jeans and stuck them inside them, I moved them inside his boxers and started moving my hand around in a circular motion, Percy moaned "Jess" really loud I smiled and and moved my hand around quicker.

He soon got really hard and I pulled my hand out.

Percy looked at me with puppy dog eyes, and pulled his hand out of my shorts, and out from underneath my shirt.

I smiled and climbed off him, "You said you had to tell me something"I said while sitting in the grass next to him.

"Oh yeah umm I was talking to Chiron" explained Percy as I stroked his crotch through his jeans, he looked at me and didn't say anything, he bit down on his bottom lip, "Yeah go on"I said.

He nodded and kept talking and watching me as I undone his jeans and slid them down with his boxers.

"Just ignore me"I said and positioned myself over his hard member.

"Chiron said there is a quest"he said.

I nodded "Yeah go on"I said and placed my mouth on Percy's member making him moan,  
I started moving my head up and down and kept listening to what Percy was saying in between moans,

"And I am going, with you, Luke and... Annabeth"moaned Percy.

I dropped my head lower feeling Percy's member hit the back of my motuh making me chock, I quickly pulled up and looked at him with disgust "Annabeth?"I asked.

Percy nodded "I thought maybe, you and her can become friends"said Percy.

I looked at him, and then thought of a idea, maybe Luke and Annabeth can get together.

I grabbed Percy's jeans and boxers and slid them back on him, he looked at me with disapointment.

I crawled up and layed on his chest, and drew little circles on his shirt "Maybe Luke and Annabeth will spend heaps of time together on this quest"I said.

Percy jumped up and then looked at me, he was smiling huge, 'THAT IS THE BEST IDEA EVER"yelled Percy.

I looked at him kind of scared, he acted a little too excited, he grabbed my cheeks and pulled me close and kissed my lips lightly,

"Now we need to think of a plan"he said quickly.

"We could stay in hotels'I suggested "Romantic ones, and Annabeth and Luke have to share a room".

Percy nodded "Hmm that sounds like a good idea.

I knocked Percy down she he was laying down in the grass again, and I crawled so I was leaning over him,

I moved my head near his ear and whispered "And we can be alone together, in a romantic room, just you and me"

I bit down on his ear lobe and heard Percy moan, "Wow you are actually amazing"he said.

I smiled "I know"I said.

**A/N** Okay so they are going on a quest now, hmmm what could happen.

Maybe Jess will fall for Luke? maybe Annabeth will fall for Luke? maybe they will meet someone else on the way.

But I have exciting news, well it is for me, the guy I like turns out he likes me to, cause today at school I was standing at my locker, and him and his friend walked past they walked past me not saying anything he stared at me and smiled.

Then his friend was like "If you want to ask her to hang with you, do it yourself I'm not doing it for you".

And of course I dropped my books everyone, thank you Tyler for helping me pick them up.

So this chapter is dedicated to Tyler the amazing guy that helped me pick my books up.

You guys know the drill leave reviews I update.

I love reading them, it amazes me to hear what you think should happen, and yes I use the suggestions,

so if you have a amazing idea, of what you would like to happen just leave me a review saying it

- 3 Jess x


	12. Six Feet Under The Stars 12

Jess's P.O.V

I was sitting around a beach campfire with Luke, he was actually really nice, he had this smile that made you melt inside, and his hair wow, I know it's weird to like a guys hair but his hair is amazing, the way in moved in the night air.

"I never really got to know you"said Luke as he stuck a marshmallow on his stick "Cause I had to go on a quest, and now another one".

I nodded, and got a marshmallow and stuck it on the stick and placed it into the flames "But I'm coming on this one with you"I said.

Luke nodded "With Percy and Annabeth"he added.

I nodded, and then looked at him, he looked really upset that they were coming, but like Percy wanted it to be just me and him, but he had to take two more people with him, but that doesn't really matter.

After a few hours of eating marshmallows, and talking Luke and I decided it would be a good idea to go to sleep.

We grabbed the blankets and laid on the sand, I felt Luke's arms grab me around the waist,

I quickly removed them and turned around and looked him in the eyes "Luke I'm sorry I just don't like you in that way"I said trying not to hurt his feelings.

Luke nodded "It's okay I know you like Percy"he said saying like it was a bad thing.

I sighed, I had to lie to him I couldn't make him and Percy have a fight cause knowing Luke he would fight Percy for no apparent reason.

"I don't like Percy either"I said.

Luke looked at me weird and shocked 'Are you serious?"he asked.

I nodded "I am still not over my last boyfriend"I said.

That was actually the truth, I missed him.

Max was the best guy around where I live, he would bring me roses every morning before we walked to school, he would sing songs along the way, saying that I was the most amazing thing that happend in his life,

but then this whole half-blood started effecting me, monsters would attack me from no where.

Our lunch lady turned into some purple 8 legged thing, everyone was acting like it was normal, but I wasn't I was scared.

That's all I actually remember from my life before camp.

I looked down at my arm, I still had the bracelet my best friend Sean gave me before he died.

A monster killed him, Sean was trying to protect me, I was screaming he said he didn't see what was wrong but he stood in front of me, I loved him for it.

I sat up and brushed some sand out of my hair, I sighed and poked my feet through the blanket, I looked at Luke he was snoring,

I couldn't get to sleep out here, it was cold, and I can't stand people's snores.

I got up out of the sand and dusted myself off, and grabbed my blanket and started walking back up to the cabins.

I really need a good night sleep.

Percy's P.O.V 

I was laying in bed, nearly asleep when I heard my cabin door open, it must be the wind though, cause everyone is asleep.

I heard the door slam and then thought to myself 'Good wind".

I felt some movement next to me and I heard someone breathing, as they layed beside me, I rolled over and saw Jess.

I sat up quickly "What are you doing?"I asked and hugged her tight trying to warm her up, she was frozen.

"I couldn't sleep under the stars with Luke it was too cold"I complained.

I nodded, and stroked her hair "It's okay I have plenty of room in my bed"I said.

She nodded and kissed my cheek, "Thanks Percy"she said.

I layed down, and put my arm around Jess's waist and pulled her close, and I felt her rest her head on my chest,

I smiled "Goodnight Jess"I said.

She giggled abit 'Goodnight Percy"she said.

I woke up to Grover running in my cabin, screaming "PERCY GET UP IT'S TIME TO GO".

I opened my eyes, and rolled them as I yawned, I looked beside me and Jess wasn't there,

was this all a dream, did I dream her coming into my cabin last night and sleeping next to me.

I shook my head and got out of bed, and quickly made it.

I grabbed some clothes and got changed and packed my back pack for the quest.

"Okay I am ready"I said.

Grover nodded "Okay that's good Jess, Luke and Annabeth are waiting for you"said Grover.

I nodded, and then it sunk in my brain, Jess was already there, it had to be a dream.

She would of slept on the beach with Luke and then he would of woken her up.

I walked out of my cabin and closed the door quietly, since it was around 5am and I didn't want to wake the rest of the camp up.

I followed Grover and met up with the others.

"Okay so what are we doing?"asked Luke.

I sighed and looked at Chiron.

"You are to take this to Hades in the underworld"said Chiron.

He handed me a piece of paper and a box, "Can't Luke's dad do this?"I asked.

Luke nodded with agreement "Yeah isn't this my fathers job?"asked Luke.

Chiron sighed "No, this has to be taken by Percy, it was Hades's orders" explained Chiron.

We all nodded, and then I felt a tug on my t-shirt.

I turned to see Jess standing there clueless, please tell me she does know who Hades is.

"Hades is the -"I said but she cut me off and gave me a weird look.

"I know who Hades is idiot"she said "I was just wondering how we are getting there".

I sighed and explained it to her, I remembered what happened when Annabeth Grover and I went there on my first year on camp.

This time we didn't have to find the perals cause Hades was going to let us out.. I hope.

"So we take the package and the letter to Hades that's all?"asked Annabeth.

Chiron shook his head "It's not as simple as that"he said.

We all sighed, there was always a twist.

"What else is there?"asked Jess.

"You are to get his helmet he was lost it again"said Chiron.

I sighed I knew exactly what would happen if he couldn't find that, a massive war.

"Where is it?"I asked.

'It's in Japan"said Chiron.

"How on earth did it get there?"asked Luke.

Chiron shrugged "I have no clue" he replied. "You have thirty days to get the helemet and return it to Hades".

"How are we going to get to Japan?"I asked.

Chiron smiled "Percy, there is going to be a cruise ship waiting at the docking just down the end of the camp beach, get on that it will take you straight to Japan, it will take 4 days".  
I nodded "Sounds good"I said.

We walked down to the docking, and stood there was the cruise ship it was massive,

I looked at Jess, Luke and Annabeth 'Ready?"I asked.

"Ready" they all replied.

Here we go another quest, another adventure for me Percy Jackson.

Annabeth and Luke got on board first, and boy was I lucky, they were sharing a cabin together and Jess and I were.

And Annabeth and Luke were on different levels.

We stepped onto the cruise ship, and the conductor made a annoucement "All passengers must go to their rooms, unitl we say you can leave, thank you".

Our group huddled up, "Okay if anything strange happens, come to my cabin and knock on the door four times"I said.

Luke and Annabeth nodded, and walked off and up the stairs to their level.

I turned around and looked at Jess, she smiled and pushed me into the wall.

I felt her warm breath on my lips.

"I feel like a bath"she said with a smirk, and kissed my lips lightly.

She pulled away and backed away and then walked down the hallway doing that walk which makes all the guys swoon.

I looked around the ship it was empty, I smiled and took off my hoodie 'Jess wait for me"I called after her.


End file.
